Betrayal and Heart Break
by Ze Awesome Yaoi Fan
Summary: England is caught in a compromising position with France and America walks in, heart broken and feeling beyond betrayed by his love America decides to leave the Allies in favor of helping out the enemy. Can Arthur bring Alfred back to their side or is America's heart too broken? Rated M for later chapters! UKUS, a little JapUS, PruCan, tiny GerIta implied but no FrUK! some OOCness
1. Chapter 1

_**I know there are probably a lot of errors due to my computers stupidness, so if you could over look it or if it bothers you terribly let me know and I will try to fix it, also my word processor keeps correcting every time I try to give Germany and Japan an accent (I tried my best with Germany but I don't think it worked out so well) so if you could please excuse that as well I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you and enjoy~!**_

The sight before him tore America's heart in half. That French bastard was lying across a half dressed Arthur pressing his body firmly against the American's boyfriend. Shock and hurt as well as anger crossed the caramel blondes face as he stormed across the room slamming his fist into France's face before glaring down as the Brit. "A-Alfred I-" the other tried to explain but Alfred raised his hand to silence him. "You fucking bastard." was all the other said before turning on his heal and leaving the other two nations behind. His head was spinning with different emotions and his eyes were stinging with fresh tears beginning to make their way down the blue eyed nations face. Why? He asked himself speeding his pace as he left the house. One place came to his mind of where he could go. It was dangerous but he didn't care, he was upset and angry and wanted his revenge. His destination, Germany.

America arrived in Germany a few hours ahead of what he had expected, his heart was beating in his chest hard and his face was flushed with a mix of anger and the fact he had been crying the whole way there, causing his eyes to be extremely blood shot. All in all he looked like a fucking mess right now, but did he care? No. he didn't care about anything anymore. The man he had spent years trying to get the attention of and the man who had finally returned his unconditional love, or so he had thought, stabbed the young nation in the back and in the heart. He hated him now, never before had he even thought it possible to hate England, not even during the Revolutionary War had he truly hated the green eyed man. But now, after what he witnessed with his own two eyes, he truly hated him. Him and that French bastard. He knew Francis had had his eyes on Arthur for a long time, but Alfred firmly had believed that nothing could have torn he and the Brit apart, especially a man whom Arthur claimed to hate with his entire being. Alfred's head continued to reel and ache with the force of trying to put together just why would England do this to him. He thought they loved each other, he knew he loved Arthur with his entire being and truly had believed the other felt the same. But as of now, Alfred felt as stupid as people claimed or thought him to be. He could see it now, all of the Allies laughing at how blind the blonde had been, at how naïve he was. It was this thought that had him where he was at this very moment, standing in front of Germany's door. Lifting his fist he let it knock softly once, twice a third time before he waited for the tall muscular blonde man to open up. It took only moments before he came face to face with the man he seeked.

Germany looked down at the younger man standing before him. "America." He said, suspicion laced deeply in his voice. "Germany." America greeted looking up at the slightly taller blonde. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his icy sky blue eyes narrowing as he looked around for any other of the Allies. America shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm alone." He stated, looking into the German's face he saw that the other did not quite believe this story. Holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture America bowed his head. "I broke off my alliance to the Allies." Germany's eyes widened slightly before narrowing once more in suspicion. "Vhy?" The other asked still looking around expectantly. "I can't stand to be around them, not after-" America cut himself off, feeling the tears making their way back into his normally clear joy filled eyes. Germany took this moment to really look at the caramel blonde before him, hair disheveled, face covered in dry tears and eyes blood shot with heavy dark circles surrounding them. He still didn't quite believe the American just yet but he did believe that something was seriously wrong and allowed the other into his home closing and locking the door securely behind himself, making sure that he let his German Shepherds out of their cages before the action. America stood there awkwardly, waiting for whatever interrogations the German decided to throw his way, any torture or physical pain would be welcomed at the moment, anything to take his mind off of the hole that was now engulfing his very being where his heart had once resided.

"Vhat happened?" was all the German asked, shocking the American slightly with the soft tone of voice he had never expected to hear from the other intimidating man. "It's a long story dude…" he answered as he stared at the floor with the now free tears streaking down his slightly tanned cheeks. The other blonde sighed, leading the younger nation into the living room, leaving for a moment and coming back with a strong bottle of finely made German beer. Alfred took the bottle half heartedly, wishing to drown his sorrows but feeling too weak and defeated to even lift it to his now pale chapped lips. "Vhat happened?" Germany repeated, taking a seat next to America with his own opened bottle of beer. "England… he… Betrayed me…" Was all Alfred managed to say before true realization set in and he began to sob pathetically. God, he hated feeling so weak, but how could one simply recover from a broken heart in a matter of hours? Especially when that broken heart had been shattered by the one person you truly trusted in this world. "I see…" was all Germany said before raising his beer to his lips and taking a swig. Feeling the overwhelming need to scream 'Screw you!' at his weak limbs Alfred lifted his own beer and took a few deep gulps. He however was not counting on how much stronger it was then the beer back in his country and began to cough hard. Germany pounded on his back until the younger stopped his hacking fit. "Damn that's strong!" America choked out, his voice horse and rough. Germany actually smiled slightly before asking just what the American was truly doing in his country while in the middle of a World War.

"I want to join the Axis." he stated simply, his expression becoming quite serious. Germany blinked a few times, surely not expecting that as an answer. "Vhy?" He asked as if it were not obvious. The American was heart broken and Hell Hath No Fury like an American Scorn. "Isn't it obvious dude?" America said with a bit of chill to his tone. Germany looked over to the other blue eyed nation before nodding in understanding. "I see." he said, taking one more sip of his drink before setting the bottle down on the coffee table in front of them. "You are hurt and vish to take revenge on those who did you wrong. Vell zhen… I will discus the situation vith Italy and Japan in zhe morning." He said simply and America was amazed it had been that easy. Nodding America stood up and asked, "Know where I can find a hotel to stay at till then?"

Germany thought for a moment before shaking his head, "It is late. I suppose it vould be fine for you to stay here. I vill warn you though that I am still apprehensive of your presents and vill probably lock you into zhe room." the German stated bluntly. America nodded in understanding, if he were in this position of his once enemy coming to his home, asking to join him and then staying in said home with him he would probably bar the windows and doors with all kinds of bolts and locks. But once again Germany surprised him by only locking the door from the outside.

Looking around the room America noticed it was rather small, a simple room with a dresser and a bed. That was it besides a small bed side table that held a dim lamp. Alfred stretched and yawned, taking off his bomber jacket and stripping down to only his undershirt and boxers he climbed into the rather soft bed for a well needed good nights sleep. One could only hope things turned out in his favor…

The next day arrived and America woke to an unlocked bedroom door, he put on yesterdays clothes, having not brought a change or spare clothes with him, and exited the room and made his way into the kitchen where the three Axis countries were. Italy was making pasta for breakfast while Germany and Japan sat at the kitchen table obviously engrossed in deep conversation. As the American entered the room they both stopped and looked up at him. "Oh, hello America. It appears you are now avake so we can discus zings farther." Germany said motioning to an empty seat between himself and Japan.

Alfred sat down awkwardly looking between the other two countries before his curiosity got the better of him and he blurted out, "So what's the verdict dude?" Germany looked to Japan who looked back before turning to the young nation. "We have decided to allow you to join the Axis." the Asian nation told him in his normally timid voice before pushing a piece of paper over to him. "Just sign zis and you shall be an official part of zhe Axis Powers." Germany explained handing Alfred a pen. America took the pen and looked down at the empty line with an X beside it. "Okay dude." Alfred said before signing his official name America and handing the pen back to the German. So it was now official. Alfred F. Jones, America, was now part of the Axis Powers.

_**Alrighty everyone. That's where I am ending chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it and please Comment! Reviews always help me get more inspiration to continue~ With that said I am now going to work on chapter two!**_

_**P.S. Again, sorry I couldn't get Japan or Germany's accents right. In the next chapter Alfred starts helping the Axis think of battle plans against his former allies, and I will be drifting in-between Arthur and Alfred's lives and their going on's**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alrighty, this chapter probably isn't that good. It was kinda forced because I kept getting interrupted in the middle of typing and lost my flow several times. I hope you guys enjoy it though, I promise the next chapter will be better! Again, I apologize for the accents and the horrible writing. Next time I'll work on it after everyone goes to sleep~ Let me know what you think and what I can improve on! There is some OOC-ness in this chapter, manly from France and please forgive me if the French is inaccurate.**_

Arthur sat at his desk, tapping his pencil harshly against the polished oak. How was he suppose to explain what happened to Alfred if the bloody wanker wouldn't even pick up the phone. America's boss had answered at one point, informing Arthur that he was not there at the moment. When Arthur had asked where he was America's boss had paused then once again said that he wasn't home, and hung up the phone. England had been furious, he couldn't make things right if the other wouldn't even talk to him. Of course Arthur knew it was because of last week, when Alfred had walked in with France on top of him forcefully ripping his shirt open. It obviously wasn't what it looked like! But Alfred hadn't even given him a chance to explain what had happened, it wasn't what he knew the blonde had thought it was. Arthur would never cheat on Alfred, especially with someone like France!

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted when one of his men came bursting through his office door. How many times had England informed them to knock first!? Just before he had chance to scold the young man he panted "W-We have a p-problem sir!" Arthur glared, if it was something simple that could have been handled by someone else he was going to be very cross. "Well?" he asked the boy who was steadily trying to catch his breath. "I-it's Mr. A-America sir! H-he's…" the boy tried desperately to get the words out but could not quite manage. "What the bloody hell is wrong!?" he demanded. The boy took a deep breath and swallowed hard, "Mr. America had joined the A-Axis sir…"

Arthur's eyes widened, not wanting to believe what his soldier had just told him. "H-he's done what?" England asked, shock beginning to consume his body as his head began to feel light and fuzzy. "He's joined… Sir, are you alright?" the boy asked noticing the way England began to sway as if he were about to fall over, and as the boy moved closer he did just that. Collapsing to the floor England lost consciousness, the shock taking over his mind and body, shutting him down and causing the green eyed nation to faint. Several hours later he was awoken but the frantic voices of the rest of the Allied nations, one of which was missing, the thought sent a pain to Arthur's heart. He sat up slowly noting he was still in his office, lying on the small couch next to the window. "Oh, now you wake up!" China said in a rather irritated but also fearful tone. France was sitting on the other side of the room, a glass of red wine in his hands as he stared absently at the floor with a look of, was it guilt?, on his face.

"You!" England exclaimed, getting up and crossing the room in only a few strides, "This is your fault! Had you not jumped me like some weird bloody wild animal this would have never happened! I can't even stand to look at you! FROG!" Steaming with anger all Arthur wanted to do was slam his fist into the other blondes face, but before he could carry out this action France looked up and said, "I know… I am sorry, c'est mon défaut" _**((it is my fault)) **_"Excuse me?" England asked blinking a few times, he wasn't quite sure but if he hadn't know better he would have thought France had just admitted this was his fault. "You are right." France said, shocking almost everyone in the room, Russia however as always was unfazed. "I didn't mean to break you two apart…" Now England was sure he was in the Twilight Zone. France taking blame, especially for something like this? Well when it came to something involving romance trust the frog to stick his nose in it.

Shaking his head England regained his senses and shouted "You're bloody damned right this is your fault! What the bleeding hell where you even doing on top of me in the first place!? Answer me that you cheese eating wine sipping bastard!" France shook his head and looked up at the other with a cross between slight amusement and utter shame in his eyes, "I merely wanted to see if the rumors where true." England stared at the other in confusion before once more anger consumed him, "What rumors!?"

Alfred sat at Germany's kitchen table going over the different attack plans that they would be using. Italy skipped up and sat a plate of freshly made pasta in front of him, "You should eat something ve~" he said in his usually cheerful voice, Alfred however only shook his head. "But Mr. America! You will get sick if you do not eat. I know it's not your fatty hamburgers but it's very delicious!" The Italian tried to convince him, worrying over his new team member. "Maybe later dude." America answered. Italy shook his head, tears in his big golden brown eyes. "B-but… I-I made it just for y-you…" The Italian said, trying to use a guilt trip approach. "Um, Italy dude, later okay?" Alfred said, trying his hardest to keep the small Italian from bursting into tears. "Ve~, you promise?" He asked, holding out his pinky finger. Alfred couldn't help but crack a smile as he wrapped his pinky around the other boys, "I promise dude." Italy smiled brightly as he picked up the plate of pasta and put in in the oven to keep warm.

"Okay," Alfred began, pointing at the schematic on the table in front of them. "Our best bet would be to attack China first. That's where most of the Allies supplies come from. Next would be Russia, he's powerful and has a lot of weapons in his arsenal." Germany looked at the shorter blonde, he would have never guessed the other would be so serious, and he definitely didn't believe him to be as smart and crafty as he was. Noticing the look Germany was giving him America said, "It comes in handy when everyone thinks you're an arrogant fuck up." he winked and held his index finger up to his lips in a shushing gesture, "Don't tell anyone okay?" Germany smirked slightly, America's theory did work after all, he would have never guessed that the caramel blonde had any idea of what he was really doing. So all of those, what seemed random moves he usually made, where planed to look incompetent in order to throw off everyone else. Very smart indeed.

Alfred pointed to a spot on the schematic and traced his finger along one of the lines, "We can attack Russia here, there's a spot behind the fort that's not very well guarded." "Vhy not?" Germany asked, why would they not heavily guard a large opening like that. "Well, there are a lot of land mines back there, and barbed wire so no one is stupid enough to try to attack that way." Alfred explained, looking over the lay out. "Vell we have our attack mapped out for Russia, so vhat do we do about China?" a dark and sadistic look came over Alfred's face as he smirked down at the map of China. The look the caramel blonde wore now slightly unsettled Germany. "Vhat is it?" He asked cautiously yet curiously.

"There's this new weapon we've been working on over in my country, it's called Agent Orange." _**((Yes I know Agent Orange wasn't used in WWII! I have a brief description and fact about Agent Orange at the end of the chapter, so please, No angry History Fact Comments!)) **_"And vhat does zat do?" Germany asked rather intrigued but still a little nervous and unsteady. He really hoped America's expression would change with in the next few seconds because no doubt it would send Italy into a raging fit of fearful tears. Thankfully as the American began to explain his expression changed to one of nonchalance. "In a short version, it'll kill all of the plant life that it comes in contact with. We just spread it over the crop fields in China via airplane and boom, no food supplies."

Germany nodded, it was a good plan indeed, this would be a big blow to the Allies and could possibly turn the tables in the Axis' favor. "It's still in development though so it might take a while to get our hands on. But as soon as it's complete we'll begin." America said as he stretched his arms above his head, popping his shoulders in the process he sighed happily. It came as a bit of a shock to Germany that America could turn around and suddenly so viciously attack his once allies. Not that he minded, seeing as it could possibly help him win the war, but still… something about America did not seem the same. Could this new change really be only from a broken heart? Or was there more to it than just that? Emotions were not the easiest thing for Germany to understand so all of this was rather confusing to him.

"Um, America?" Germany began hesitantly, "Dude, you can call me Alfred, or Al. We are allies now after all." Germany nodded, "Zen you may call me Ludwig." he paused for a moment before continuing with what he originally wanted to discuss, "I was vondering. How is it zat you can do zis so effortlessly?" "Hm? Do what dude?" America asked with a innocent expression which Ludwig was beginning to think could be as fake as Russia's. "Turn and do zis. Attacking once allies so easily?" Alfred only shrugged, "I only joined the Allies because England asked me to." "Oh… I see." The German nodded, it made more since now, he could mercilessly attack the others because he never really saw them as Allies. It was because of England that the young nation even put up with the others, but now that he was no longer with England or on his side he didn't have to put up with them. He could do whatever he wanted, no restrictions. And damn would it feel good to get a little pay back.

_**Alrighty, I'm gonna end it here~ I hope you liked it, I know it started out pretty lame but I hope it got better the farther along… let me know what you think, what I can improve on. Thank you to my first two reviewers! It made me really happy to see the support! I hope to get more reviews and I will be starting chapter three soon. If you have anything you would like to see happen just leave it in a comment or PM me and I'll see what I can do, Cheerio~!**_

**Fact about: **_**Agent Orange**_

_**Agent Orange was invented in 1943 at the University of Illinois by a graduate student in chemistry named Arthur Galston. Galston was trying to find a way to make soybeans grow faster so they could feed more people and discovered that a mild spray with 2,3,5-trirodobenzoic acid would make them grow so fast that they could be planted in a short season. A stronger dose caused plants to release a chemical that defoliated them. This invention was appropriated by the United States military and used to defoliate the jungles of Vietnam despite Galston's warnings that the manufacture of Agent Orange released toxic dioxins. Agent Orange eventually caused the death and disability of nearly half a million Vietnamese people and American veterans and the same number of birth defects.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here is chapter three, bare in mind it's not how I wanted it to turn out… I hope you guys like it though and I would really like to know what you think about it. Warning of OOC-ness mainly from Italy! Okidoki, well I'll let you get to the story, enjoy~**_

Several weeks passed since America first joined the Axis, he was getting along with the three countries pretty well. He respected Germany, Italy was a sweet and fun guy to be around, and Japan was quiet and didn't piss him off. All in all, they were way better than the Allies. Alfred had gotten use to being around them, it could become rather chaotic at times but it was also pretty fun. Italy wasn't as much of an airhead as America had first believed, apparently, as Italy had told him strait out one day, that he acted helpless so that Germany wouldn't leave him. Honestly though, Alfred was rather jealous. It didn't take the blue eyed nation long to figure out something was going on between the two, but the main conformation came when he witnessed Italy practically jump the larger man. The small Italian was making pizza one minute and then the second the German came into the room Italy had abandoned the pizza, ran to Germany, jumped up wrapping his arms and legs around the other and kissed him deeply. Alfred had been standing behind the German blonde when the transaction had occurred, and damn had he wished he could have someone to do that to.

Shaking his head Alfred pushed the thought and emotion from his mind. He didn't need anyone… but that didn't mean he didn't want someone… Sighing America got up from his place on the couch and went to the kitchen. There he found the small Italian at the stove making, of course, pasta. "Oh! Mr. America, would you like some pasta, ve?" America smiled, for some reason it was impossible not to smile around the brunette. "Dude, just call me Alfred. This Mr. America thing is too formal, we're friends man." Italy's face brightened and his smile widened at this, "Then just call me Feliciano!"

More time passed and before he knew it, Alfred had been with the Axis for almost two months. With the help of America the Axis had landed major blows to the Allies. Alfred's favorite moment came when he sank one of France's ships that was coming back from Russia, unfortunately the bastard hadn't been on board but it was still an exhilarating feeling to stick it to the Frenchie. Smirking to himself America marked an X on the map in front of him. His plan was coming along well, Russia as well as China had taken serious blows, slowing down the Allies supplies greatly. Though the Agent Orange wasn't even ready yet Alfred had still managed to destroy several of China's crop fields with just normal pesticides and a few minor bombs. Everything was working out perfectly, now they would work on their attack on Britain, and America simply could not wait.

Arthur sat silently in the meeting room, trying his best to block the others out. The other Allies had struck up a plan to bomb America, Arthur as well as Canada did not like this plan. Canada didn't like it because of course he didn't want to bomb his brother! And England didn't like it because of course he didn't want to bomb the person he loved! Why couldn't the twat have just let him explain!? On the other hand, England had to think, would he have waited around for an explanation? Of course he would! He would demand one! But Alfred had always been so emotional and head strong, completely hard headed and could be a total git! And that was only a few of the reasons Arthur loved him…

Damn why couldn't the idiot just pick up the damn phone!? Then an idea struck him, a way he could make sure he came face to face with Alfred. He would simply kidnap Italy. He was a complete airhead and all it would take was a threat or the thought of England giving him pasta. Perfect, now America was sure to come to him, and then he could explain this whole damn thing! So now the plan was set, all he had to do was find a way to capture Italy. Now how to go about that he did not know, all of the other times it had been sheer dumb luck. Then it struck him, a brilliant idea, he knew how the Italian's loved beautiful women! All he had to do was attempt to make one of them, probably France because he owed England big time, beautiful. Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought it would be.

Italy sat innocently in a café not far from his home. He was enjoying a nice big plate of pasta though he had to admit it was not as good as his was. He began to hum a song softly to himself as he enjoyed bite after bite after delicious bite. He was just about to take a sip of his wine when a beautiful young woman sat down in front of him, she had long wavy blonde hair and beautiful deep purple blue eyes. She was blushing slightly, a long curl hung in her face as she tugged nervously on her dress sleeve. "H-hello" she stammered, looking up at Italy from under her long blonde lashes. The small white bear that sat in her lap completed her look of innocence and simply added to her cuteness.

Italy smiled at the girl, "Ciao lovely lady~" The girl blushed and stammered, "B-bonjour…" "My name is Feliciano, what's your's?" the little Italian asked with a wide smile. The girl smiled back and answered, "M-Madeline, b-but people just call me M-Maddie." Feliciano stared at her for a moment, he didn't seem to recognize her though clearly from her greeting he thought her French. The more he stared the more the girl reminded him less of his big brother. She clearly spoke French that was obvious, but she lacked the flirtatiousness of the people in Francis' country. She was shy, polite, and way too innocent. Her accent was most intriguing and Feli couldn't help but want to know more. Of course he loved Ludwig but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy conversations with lovely women~

"So where are you from?" The Italian asked with clear interest, the girl smiled softly and answered "Canada" Feliciano tilted his head thinking, he'd never heard of that country before. "Where's that?" he asked, not wanting to sound rude or anything but curiosity bubbling inside of him, Italy always felt bad if someone's feelings where hurt. That was one of the reason's he trailed behind Romano, apart from him being his twin and that he loved him, he always made sure to be there to apologize if the less sensitive Italian hurt someone. "Oh, I-it's very far away." Maddie answered looking down. Italy's face fell and his eyes softened, he didn't know why but the girl seemed really sad even her beautiful deep blue eyes were now misty. "You are home sick ve?" Maddie nodded her head sadly. Italy sighed and moved closer, placing a small tan hand on the blondes shoulder. "It will be okay. Hey! Why don't you go with me to see some of the art!? I love going to look at all the pretty paintings!" Maddie looked up and smiled, holding her tiny bear a little closer. "I-I would like that." and with that they both stood and left the café.

"So, what are you doing here in Italy?" Feli asked, trying to start a conversation. "O-oh, I… I'm looking for my b-brother…" she answered, her voice laced with sadness. "Oh, so your fratello is here?" Maddie nodded, she looked over her shoulder with a somewhat guilty expression, "P-please forgive me… Y-you are v-very kind but… t-this is the only way for m-me to see Alfred…" Feliciano's eyes widened a bit at the name of his ally and before he could react a bag came down over his head and he was bound.

"Nice job Matthew!" A voice behind the Italian said. "Um, E-England… C-could you p-please undo this spell? I-I would like to b-be a boy again…" the soft voice of what Feliciano recognized to be Maddie's or well Matthew's asked. "In a moment, first we need to get Italy back to the hide out." With that said the small Italian was pushed, rather gently to his surprise, into what he thought to be a car. The next thing Italy saw that wasn't the inside of the bag was a dim room resembling a type of basement almost. He blinked several times before shaking his head, eyes scanning the room they soon fell upon a boy. He was holding the same small white bear that Maddie had been carrying and looked almost identical to Alfred, besides the darker blue eyes, paler skin tone and rather timid features. Not to mention that long curled piece of hair that flopped down in his face.

"Who exactly are you?" Italy asked, his usually cheerful tone, or in a situation like this fearful, completely vanished and laced with not quite anger but irritation. "I-I'm Canada…" The boy answered timidly, looking up over his glasses at the Italian. "I-I'm sorry I h-had to trick you… I-I only want to see my b-brother… T-this was the only way…" seeing that the boy, Canada, was almost in tears Feli couldn't help but feel a little bad. If it where Romano, he would probably do the same. He'd do anything to see or get his brother back, so with a sigh Italy leaned back in his seat and stared at the other. Then something popped into the Italian's head and he had to know, "Weren't you just a girl?"

Matthew's face turned bright red and he looked down at the floor, "T-that was E-England! A-Arthur u-used a s-spell and-!" Feliciano began to laugh softly, usually he'd be terrified at being captured and thrown into a dark scary basement but with Matthew there it wasn't scary at all. Somehow the shy, now flustered, Canadian put him at ease, which was odd. He was in enemy territory in a dark scary room, yet he was completely and utterly at ease. The experience only got better when Matthew informed him, "I-I brought you some p-pasta…" And with that, Italy decided that this Canada would be his new friend!

_**I know, I know, crappy-ness. It didn't turn out at all how I thought it would. I had this bad ass chapter all ready to go in my head and somehow it turned out like this *sigh* well, just let me know what you guys think and what I can improve on… I really hope the next chapter turns out better, oh well… Reviews are always loved and see you soon!**_

_**Arrivederci~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes, yes, here it is, chapter four. Sorry, I know I promised it'd get better but I just don't know what's going on with my writing… reviews are always loved and I would very much like to know what you think! There again is OOC-ness in this chapter just to warn you~ and SPOILER! Ze Awesome Prussia is about to show up! Okay, enough now, I'll let you get to the story~**_

It didn't take Alfred long to realize that the bubbly Italian was missing. The house no longer smelled of pasta and the rooms were no longer filled with his rather feminine singing. "Yo, Ludwig, where's Feli?" America asked as he looked around the meeting room. Just as the question left his lips the phone rang, Germany immediately went to answer, already knowing who it would be. As soon as the phone was up to his ear and a "Hello?" left the blonde's lips there was loud crying blearing through the speaker. Ludwig sighed and asked, "Vhere are you Italy?" the Italian quickly explained and gave Germany his location. Sighing Germany looked over at America and asked, "Do you know a Canada?" Alfred blinked a few times before his face became twisted in confusion. "Yeah, Mattie… He's my brother…" America answered cautiously. Ludwig sighed and went on to explain what the Italian had told him. "Whoa, you sure we're talking about the same guy here? You're saying my bro, Canada, little invisible guy kidnapped Italy all by himself?" "Zat is vhat Feliciano told me." Alfred ran a hand through his caramel blonde hair before he sighed, feeling a little bit of pride well up inside him before his realization set in. Mattie was part of the Allies, which meant, sadly, he was Alfred's enemy for the time being…

Italy was seated rather comfortably in a nice room, sitting across from his new Canadian friend he smiled. "I told Ludwig you kidnapped me, and he told Alfred. I informed Ludwig that I wanted him to stay on the phone with me because I was scared so he is sending America and Prussia to come get me." the small Italian informed the other with a wide grin. "T-thank you Italy." Matthew smiled softly at the other man. Feliciano simply smiled and took a bite of his pasta before he put on his best terrified tone and re-called Germany.

Germany sighed, trying desperately to calm the shrieking Italian, informing him that Alfred and Gilbert where on their way. Feliciano only continued to cry, begging Ludwig not to leave the phone which several times Germany had told him he wouldn't hang up. Japan sat in the chair across from Germany listening to the whole thing, thinking it a bit suspicious that Italy wasn't begging Germany to come and save him. But of course, Japan simply kept his mouth shut and observed the situation in complete silence. He still couldn't help but wonder why the Italian would so greatly insist that Germany stay on the phone but not rescue him. Did he really trust America that much? Then again Alfred would have gone anyway, seeing as it was his own brother that had managed to capture Feliciano. When Alfred had spoken of this Canada his eyes shone with pride, he had also said something about his brother being completely invisible which made it all the more shocking that he had managed to actually take someone hostage.

It took them a while to reach their destination but soon enough both America and Prussia burst through the doors leading to where Italy was being held. But as the two entered and looked around what they saw amazed them… There was Italy, sitting peaceful eating a plate of pasta with Canada seated across from him enjoying a stack of pancakes drowned in maple syrup.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred asked in surprise. The room they were sitting in was nicely furnished and bright, not at all like a holding cell or dirty dungeon that they had expected to burst into. "B-brother!" Matthew shouted, abandoning his pancakes instead to hug his brother. Alfred froze, clearly shocked by the action but soon his brotherly instincts kicked in and he hugged the slimmer blonde close. "Oh Al! I've missed you!" the Canadian shouted, well it actually only came out as a normal tone because of his normally soft voice, and kissed his brothers cheek. Alfred pulled back with a sort of sorrowful and guilty expression on his face before saying, "I-I'm sorry Mattie… I missed you too…" Then all of a sudden the American felt a sharp sting on his face and realized his usually timid brother had just bitch slapped him.

"What the hell was that for!?" Alfred asked, partly shocked and partly irritated. "Y-You left me!" Matthew said, tears welling up in his deep blue eyes. Alfred's expression softened when he looked into his brothers face, seeing the pain and sadness all he could do was wrap his arms around the lighter haired blonde. "Shh, Mattie… I'm sorry… I didn't really think about how you would feel…" Alfred sighed, a little ashamed at his selfishness. Canada sniffled, since Alfred had left the Allies Matthew didn't have anyone really. His brother was the only one who ever noticed him, though he never admitted it in front of others, he always knew Mattie was there. After his brother had left and joined the Axis Matthew had felt completely alone and invisible. The only time he was noticed was when England had realized Russia was sitting on top of something at one of the meetings, after realizing it was Canada he had convinced the boy to help him capture Italy to get America back. Since it was for his brother Matthew had agreed, but after that, everyone began to ignore him again. So here he was, in this room, watching over the Italian. Each time someone had come to check on Feliciano that momentarily thought he had gone crazy and was talking to himself, but then Matthew would laugh or say something back and then he would be noticed.

In all honesty, Matthew deeply wished that Alfred had taken him along. He knew his brother had been heartbroken at the time and wasn't thinking clearly, so he didn't really blame him. Shaking his head and coming back to the present Matthew once again hugged his brother, then looked over and noticed the albino man standing there awkwardly. "O-oh, um… Hello." Canada said to the man timidly. Alfred rolled his eyes at his brothers awkward greeting and decided to do the introduction for him. "Yo, Prussia dude, this is my bro Canada. His name's Matthew, but only I get to call him Mattie got it?" Prussia simply laughed and waved the last part off. "Hallo, I am ze awesome and great Prussia! But you," he winked "may call me Gilbert~" the albino man said flirtatiously. Matthew blushed deeply as Alfred glared. "T-then I guess y-you can call me M-Matthew…" the Canadian said softly. Just before anyone else could get another word out the doors burst open and there stood a very upset Brit.

Alfred blinked before his eyes narrowed and he shot a glare at his brother. Matthew shrank back looking nervously from his brother to England and back to his brother. "Prussia, go get Italy." America growled at him, though not so happy about being ordered around the Prussian went over and retrieved the small Italian who was still enjoying his half eating pasta. Turing away and completely ignoring the Brit, America looked over at Canada and asked, "Come with us?" Matthew looked slightly hesitant at first but then the thoughts of being ignored by everyone and sat on by the giant Russian filled his mind and he nodded eagerly. America shot his normal million dollar smile at his brother, though Matthew could tell it wasn't the same, it seemed almost fake but he shook it off and grabbed his brothers hand. Then finally for the first time since he entered the room Alfred turned his full attention on England. "A-Alfred…" the green eyed nation whispered, while Alfred's own blue eyes narrowed and seemed to turn cold as ice as he replied, "That's fucking America to you." the venom laced heavily across his words. The one thought that passed through Matthew's head as he looked at his brother's expression was, 'If looks could kill, England would be dead right now.' The thought sent a chill down Canada's spine. He'd never in his entire life seen his brother look so… he couldn't even put it into word. All he could think of to explain it was, threatening.

"A-Alfred please… Just let me explain-" England was cut off by America's now furious voice, "I told you! It. Is. _America_ to you, understand!?" Arthur looked taken aback. The tone, the expression, everything… this was not his Alfred. "Fine then, America-" again he was cut off but the taller blonde, "Don't even attempt to talk to me! Y-you… You, Bitch!" Arthur blinked, his eyes slightly widened as he asked softly to himself in a confused tone as if the word was foreign to him, "I-I'm a… Bitch…?" Even though he knew this was an extremely serious moment, Matthew couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the look on the older nations face. "Move aside." America commanded, his voice no longer furious but deathly calm. "No." the British man said simply and defiantly. Alfred simply shrugged nonchalantly "Have it your way" and charged forward, letting go of his twins hand. Before Arthur could even react, a strong fist connected with his jaw and sent him backward. Well this didn't go as planned… was all Arthur could think before he blacked out.

_**Yay! Another chapter! I know, I know, horrible… I don't know what went on with this chapter really. But I liked the ending, oh yeah! In case you haven't guessed Canada is going to be joining the Axis as well, but only because of his brother. In the next chapter I'm going to go more into the blooming relationships, particularly between Gilbert and Matthew, but don't worry, your UKUS will be along shortly my dears~ with that I don't want to give to much away so with that,**_

_**à bientôt!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again, I finally got chapter five done! Whooo, okay so I got a little out of control with this chapter because I had idea's for a different story going through my head at the same time. I hope it turned out pretty well though! Anyway, I'll let ya get to the story~! Not a lot of OOC-ness in this chapter. **_

_**P.S. I do use profanity in my stories so if that bothers anyone sorry.**_

It was some time later when Arthur finally woke up, damn did America have a mean right hook, Arthur's whole face hurt like hell. The Brit rubbed his jaw gently, knowing there would be a bad bruise, and sighed. His plan had backfired majorly, the former empire had royally fucked up any chance he had of getting the American to listen to him. His former lover was completely out of it. When England had looked into the younger nations face he could no longer see any trace of his Alfred. Those bright blue eyes that he use to stare into for hours held nothing but coldness and hate now. It caused the Britons heart to ache, he truly loved Alfred, and to see his love in such a way that he no longer resembled himself hurt worse than any insult or hit that had ever been thrown his way.

How he longed to wrap his arms around the younger and hold him. He wished so much that he could just go back in time, never enter that stupid meeting room, and make it so none of this had ever happened. But he couldn't do that, no matter how much he wanted to there was no way. Sure he could use his magic, he could simply erase Alfred's memories and pretend like it was all some horrible dream… but he wouldn't do that, he'd never use his magic for something so selfish, and to erase Alfred's memories… well that was certainly out of the question!

So all England could do was sit around and mope and try to think of another way to get his beloved back…

It had only been a few hours since the four nations had returned to Germany and already Matthew seemed to be settling in pretty well. Though he mainly stayed near his brother, or if Germany wasn't around he'd stay by Italy. It seemed that the two of them had grown rather close, and it was good that Matthew had someone besides Alfred to hang around because after his meeting with Arthur, lets just say the American wasn't too happy at the moment. It wasn't just that he was angry, it was also the point of seeing Arthur, after he had come face to face with the Englishman all of his emotions came flooding back to him. All the anger, the hurt and the heartbreak, all at once it had made it's way to the surface, causing the caramel blonde nation to go into a fit of rage. He was currently outside with the albino Prussian, burning off all of his pint up emotions by sparring with the other.

It seemed to help, the anger began to fade as Alfred and Gilbert continued to fight. Matthew noticed how caring Prussia really was, taking time to actually help his brother sort out his feelings, even if it was through a fist fight. Sure he was arrogant, but Mattie was use to that, his brother was just as arrogant if not more.

As the Canadian watch the two out of the window he began to notice little details about his brother's sparring partner. Like how his silver hair shone in the evening sun, how his red eyes burned with excitement at finally having someone who was a challenge to fight. He had trained America when he was younger, helping him win his independence, but Alfred had grown older and during that time grown stronger. Needless to say Gilbert actually felt a bit of pride every time the American landed a good blow.

Matthew blushed when Gilbert happened to look toward the window and see the blonde Canadian watching him. The albino winked and smirked just before Alfred's fist smashed into his cheek, Matthew squeaked and worry shot through him until he realized the Prussian was laughing. He looked to his brother who was panting slightly and had began to laugh as well. "I'll never understand nations like them." Matthew mused to himself as he watched Gilbert throw an arm over Alfred's shoulder and lead him toward the back door.

As they entered the house Matthew couldn't help but stare at Gilbert, the way the lights of the kitchen made the light sheet of sweat coving his muscular body shine, he almost appeared God like. Of course Matt would NEVER say that out loud to him, not only would the blonde die of embarrassment, but the albino's already oversized ego would expand to that of epic proportions. "Yo Mattie! Watcha staring at?" Alfred asked, snapping the Canadian out of his day dream.

"O-oh, n-nothing. Nothing at all!" Matthew squeaked as his face began to turn a dark crimson, almost as red as the Prussian's eyes that were now staring at him, a small knowing smirk pasted on the white-haired mans lips. "Hey, you listen' to me? Mattie? I'm talk'n to ya man!" Matthew's head quickly turned in his brothers direction as he asked "Y-yes?" "Cool! Thanks man! You know I love your pancakes!" Alfred said as he patted the slightly smaller blonde on the back. "E-eh?" Matthew was completely confused, he was so busy staring at the albino he hadn't heard a word his brother had been saying, and how did it end up with Alfred liking his pancakes? "So, you should get started make'n those pancakes now 'cause I'm starving!" Alfred grinned. Matthew, being the smart boy he is, put two and two together and realized he had just agreed to make his brother some pancakes, which he didn't mind in the least in fact he was extremely happy to see his brother smiling again.

"U-um, alright." Mattie said, getting up from his chair and heading into the kitchen. He didn't notice however that he was being fallowed, so when he got into the kitchen and turned around he came face to face with the man who had been consuming his thoughts all day. With a loud yelp, Matthew jumped back with wide eyes and stammered, "G-Gilbert! I-I didn't see you!" Gilbert simply smirked at the shocked Canadian, his crimson eyes seeming to glow.

However this smirk was unlike the one that the Prussian usually wore. No, this smirk was much more… hungry, and not in the since of hunger that could be rid of by a few delicious Canadian pancakes. The hunger that lingered in those red orbs and shone through that knowing ever present smirk unsettled the smaller man, but also excited him at the same time.

"Need any help birdie?" Gilbert asked as he took a few steps closer. Matthew backed up a few steps bumping into the counter in the process, it was then that the dark blue eyed nation realized he was literally backed into a corner.

There was no way to get around the other male who continued to advance forward with a dark glint in his eyes. Matthew squeezed his own eyes close, preparing for the worst, he knew that Gilbert and France use to be friends, if he was half as much a pervert as Francis then he knew he was in trouble. But instead of feeling a hand on his most personally of private areas, he felt soft warm lips press against his hand. Well that was weird.

Deep blue eyes opened to meet dark red ones, that damn smirk still on the Prussian's handsome face. Gently letting go of the Canadian's hand Gilbert stepped back, giving Matthew some person space. "So, vhat are you making for dinner?" Gilbert asked casually strolling over to hop up on the counter. "P-pancakes…" Matthew answered still in a bit of shock, his heart was racing and he could tell his face was flushed, and could that damn man just stop staring at him with that stupid sexy smirk!? Gilbert tilted his head slightly, his smirk disappearing for only a millisecond as he processed the information before it came back just as strong. "It is settled! Ze awesome me shall help you!"

"W-what?" Matthew stammered, he didn't remember asking for help, how could it be settled if there was never even a discussion? "N-No, really it's fine. You don't h-have to help me…" Matthew tried to explain only to have it fall on deaf ears. The Prussian had made up his mind and now there was no changing it. So with no say in the matter and by not choice of his own, here Matthew now stood trying to teach the albino man how to make pancakes. And just when he thought his heart couldn't beat any faster…

In the next room America sat quietly, it had become a lot easier to pretend he was okay. He knew Matthew was still very suspicions, he hoped to throw off that suspicion with his enthusiasm to devour the Canadian's food. Maybe if he acted like that arrogant, ignorant glutton that he had always pretended to be Matthew would stop being such a mother hen to him. No, that wouldn't work, Mattie was the only person who had ever know all of his actions where an act. Not long until he finds out this is all an act too… then again, Mattie had been pretty distracted by Prussia, so… maybe that'd keep him from asking too many questions…

On the other hand though, he really wasn't comfortable with the albino getting too close to his bro, it's not like Gilbert isn't a good guy Alfred knows he's pretty decent but… Al shook his head, a little too fast considering the room began to spin. With a groan he laid his head down on the table, noticing the movement of the chair across form his and the shifting of clothes as someone sat down Alfred raised his head meeting the gaze of the small Asian man that was now sitting in front of him.

"Oh, hey Japan…" Alfred said with a small smile, "Please, America-san, call me Kiku. We are, what you call friends correct?" Alfred's smile grew a little more as he nodded, "Yeah dude, so just call me Alfred, alright Kiku?" Kiku nodded, his dark brown eyes staring into Alfred's bright blue ones. "S-so, did you need s-something?" Alfred stammered as he tried not to squirm from the intense stare the small Asian man was giving him. "No, not at all Alfred-san." with that Kiku stood and left the room just as quietly as he had come in, all the while Alfred never noticing the slight smile on his lips or that mysterious glint in his eyes…

"He's a little… weird."

_**Chapter five is now complete! What'd you guys think!? Did I do good? I hope so! So what do you think Japan had going through his kinky little mind~? Please view! **_

_**I'll upload the next chapter ASAP~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yay! Chapter six! It's a rather… dramatic chapter I must say. I've never really written drama before so it might be a bit… bad… anyway! There is OOC-ness in this chapter and French ranting but all translations are at the very bottom of the chapter so don't worry about googling anything! Alrighty~ on with Chapter Six~**_

It had been almost two weeks since Japan and America's encounter and ever since then Japan… had been acting a little weird-er. Alfred had noticed the Asian nation staring at him rather often, staring in that intense way that gave the young nation the hibijibies. Not that Alfred didn't like Kiku any less but… if he could just stop… STARING, like he just wanted to devour the American! Alfred had managed to have nice conversations with the other but after a while into their talks Japan would give him that look again and Alfred would make an excuse to leave. But then it happened…

America ran up to the small Asian man, an excited grin on his face, "Hey Kiku! I need help with something! Think you can help me out man?" Alfred asked as he bounded up to the raven. Then it happened, a hand gripped the back of Alfred's head pulling him down as his lips locked with Kiku's. A large blush spread across the American's face as he pulled back, eyes wide and filled with confusion and, were those tears?

Kiku stared down at his feet as Alfred's stared at him in shock, perhaps that was a little too forward? He did not understand American culture very well and though that it was acceptable, a thought that was clearly wrong. Japan raised his eyes to meet America's tear filled blue ones. "W-why'd you do that?" Alfred asked as he pressed his fingers to his lips, sure he liked Kiku, he was nice and all maybe a little… strange but…

"I am sorry Alfred-san, perhaps my actions were a bit… out of line, but I do not regret them." Japan answered with that same soft tone and determined stare. Alfred avoided those deep brown eyes that continued to stare into him with slight concern. The blonde sighed before he finally looked up, a blush still clear on his sun kissed cheeks, "D-don't sweat it dude… Just… can I have some time to think?" Kiku tilted his head slightly but nodded with a gentle smile, "Of course Alfred-san. I am sure your emotions are… confused?" Alfred gave a light exasperated chuckle, "Yeah, something like that…"

Alfred watched the small Asian walk away before he bolted off to find his brother. Searching everywhere Alfred finally burst into the kitchen only to stop short at what he saw. Matthew, his little brother Matthew, was sitting on the counter with his arms and legs wrapped around the albino man attached to his lips. Well… at least they where dressed. "Matthew!" Alfred yelled, causing the slightly smaller blonde to jump and push the Prussian away. "A-Al!" Matthew knew he was in trouble, Alfred never referred to him as Matthew unless he was pissed.

Alfred stormed over to the two love birds, shoving the red eyed man away before grabbing hold of his brothers arm and dragging him out of the kitchen, out the back door, and onto the training grounds. "W-what the hell was that back there Mattie!" Matthew looked down at the ground like a scolded puppy. "I-I'm sorry Al…" the little Canadian began to sniffle causing his brother to pull him into a tight embrace. "Don't…" he shushed the other, "I'm just… more mad you didn't tell me!" Alfred scolded, flicking his twin in the forehead. "Y-you're not mad?" Matthew asked in slight disbelief. "Nah, well, a little but hey… what are brother's for? I'm s'pose to be pissed at anyone who comes near my bro!" Matthew blushed, a slight smile forming on his paler lips.

"Listen dude!" Alfred shouted out suddenly, causing Mattie to jump slightly. "W-what is it?" he asked in his usual timid voice. "Kiku kissed me!" Matthew chocked back on his own saliva before shouting, or rather it came out sounding like a normal persons tone, "H-he what!?" now it was Mattie's turn to be upset. He knew his brother was still trying to sort out his feeling for Arthur! And for Japan to just up and kiss him out of nowhere!? It was unacceptable! Did the Asian even think about how this could effect Alfred? His brother was so vulnerable right now… it was just cruel to mess with his emotions like this… Matthew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "How do feel about it?" Alfred shrugged before he sighed, answering slowly he said, "I… feel weird… I'm confused and…," another sigh, "Damn it…"

…..

To say Matthew was angry was an understatement, the usually calm and timid Canadian was PISSED. After his conversation with Al he had went strait off to look for Kiku and give the shorter man a piece of his mind! Nobody could mess with his bro without having to deal with Matthew. Though he was almost completely invisible to everyone, Canada was not someone to make angry. True he was much calmer than his twin but that didn't mean he couldn't get pissed off, and when someone ever managed to actually piss him off, which was pretty hard, they'd be sorry. "Hey Japan!" Matthew called out when he finally found the tiny Asian. "Oh, hello Matthew-san." Matthew glared down at the raven haired man, and then it happened. He exploded,

** "Comment oses-tu faire ça à mon frère! Que faites-vous stupide? Comment peux-tu penser qu'il était correct de juste baiser avec ses émotions comme ça? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement aller embrasser les gens autour! Surtout pas après Alfred tout ce qu'il a vécu! Vous-vous-HOSER!"

Japan simply stared at the raging Canadian for a moment before he calmly stated, "I do not speak French." This statement only set the Canadian off more as he launched forward only to be grabbed from behind by Gilbert, "Now now, calm down birdie." Prussia said, trying to soothe his boyfriend and hopefully calm him down enough to reason with.

*** "Permettez-moi aller maintenant Gilbert! Je vous jure que je n'hésiterai pas à vous casser la figure! Posez-moi dès maintenant!"

Gilbert only sighed, refusing to let go of the seething Canadian. "Nein. Not until you calm down Matthew. Und you already know zat I can take a hit so don't even try."

Knowing the Prussian would never let go until he was calm Matthew took a few deep breaths before he relaxed. His boyfriend held him for a few more moments before finally letting go, but still keeping a firm grip on the others arm. "Now, tell your awesome lover, me, vhat happened so zat ve can sort zis out." Matthew was still glaring at Kiku darkly, wishing that he could just slap that stupid innocent smile off his face. "That fucking hoser had the nerve to kiss Al!" Gilbert's eyes widened slightly at the language the small Canadian was using, it sounded a lot worse in English than in French, those words did not deserve to come out of the innocent blondes mouth.

"Vhat iz so bad about zat?" the albino asked, staring into his boyfriend's dark blue eyes that were still raging with fire and only seemed to get darker as the anger began to re-surface.

"Al's emotions are so fucked up right now that he doesn't need anyone coming along and screwing them up farther! He's still grieving and upset about the whole Arthur thing! They've been together since America's Civil War! And Alfred has been in love with Arthur since before the Revolution! Sure they still fought a lot but they loved each other! Being with someone for that long… you don't just get over it so soon!" Matthew raged as he tried to get Gilbert to see his point, and it seemed to work, the Prussian nodded his head in agreement. "Ja… zat iz a long time…"

Japan simply continued to stare at the other two in silence. Yes, he moved a little too fast, but he wanted Alfred and he would have him in the end. None of the three nations had even noticed Alfred standing close enough to hear the whole thing.

It was true… Alfred's emotions where all jumbled up, he didn't know how he felt, he hated Arthur so much, but he loved him just as much… Just then a thought popped into Alfred's head. Sure it wasn't the best idea he'd ever had, and damn it could back fire so bad but… what if he did start going out with Japan…? Then maybe he could get over Alfred, then he wouldn't have to feel these stupid conflicting emotions that just kept clouding up his head! He knew it was wrong to use Kiku like that but… maybe he could grow to love the Asian…

A few days passed since Matthew had blown up, he felt embarrassed about snapping like that but he didn't regret a thing he said… except when he had told Gil he would hit him if he didn't let go… He had apologized several times for it but all the albino did was laugh it off and then kiss him softly. So everything was okay… with them. With Alfred and Kiku though, things were… weird. It was rather awkward really, and Italy was the first to point it out, "Ve… What's wrong with Alfred… he seems sad…" the little Italian said, his curl lowering slightly showing that he was sad as well. The only answer Matthew gave was a pointed glare in the Asian nations direction. If looks could kill…there'd be one less nation in the Axis.

"Hey Kiku…" Alfred had called after one of the Axis meeting's had ended. Japan turned to look over at the American and answered, "Yes, America-san?" Alfred shook his head and said, "Dude, it's Alfred." The small Asian smiled at this before nodding, "Yes Alfred-san?" the caramel blonde's face had began to turn pink as he looked down at this army boots, he cleared his throat and then asked in a very timid voice, making him sound almost like his brother, "W-would you maybe… Go out… w-with me?" Japan blinked at the sudden change in the American's attitude and it took him a minute to respond. As that minute began to drag on however, Alfred felt his confidence begin to waver, taking a chance he looked up and saw that the Asian nation was smiling at him, "Yes, Alfred-san. I would very much enjoy that." Alfred gave his million dollar smile as he clapped his hand down on Kiku's shoulder, "Awesome dude! Hahaha!"

'There it is…' Mattie thought to himself, 'That stupid fake laugh, that stupid fake smile. Can't you just for once stop trying to act like a damn hero?' Strong arms wrapped around the Canadian's waist as his boyfriend's voice asked in his ear softly, "Vhat are you thinking about birdie?" Matthew simply shook his head as he glared over at where his brother stood, "Nothing Gil… just a damn idiot." Gilbert kissed the Canadian's cheek before letting go of his waist and heading for their now shared bedroom. With one last look at his twin Matthew decided to follow, he only wished his brother would be alright…

_***gasp* The drama! I've never seen Canada so angry! Does anyone else think that's kinda hot? *blush* *cough* Please review to let me know what you think of this dramatic chapter! Next chapter we seen England's plan unfold~ I'll try to write it and upload ASAP but since the break is over and testing week is coming up I might be kinda busy… but I shall try! And to all of my reviewers that I have seen so far I loves you! (not in some creepy stalker way, just saying) translations of Canada's rantings are below, (Sorry if my French is wrong…)**_

_****((How dare you do that to my brother! What are you stupid!? How could you think it was okay to just fuck with his emotions like that!? You can't just go around kissing people! Especially not Alfred after everything he's gone through! You-you- HOSER!))**_

_*****((Let me go right now Gilbert! I swear I will not hesitate to punch you in the face! Put me down right now!))**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm giving credit of this chapter to one of my review's who actually gave me the idea for it. So thank you to **__**91RedRoses!**_

_**Again, there is OOC-ness in this Chapter so be warned. I will also warn you that there is a sexy time scene and implied sexy time scene in this chapter, though it's not very good ones TT_TT This chapter is a bit scattered and confusing but bare with it please! Any way, on to the story!**_

The moaning should have been enough to warn him, not to mention the sound of a bed squeaking loudly and the clear Canadian voice shouting out profanities. But despite all of this Alfred threw the door open, ruining Matthew and Gilbert's little sex session. "A-AL!?" Ignoring the loud angry voice of his twin Alfred marched over to the bed, shoved the albino Prussian away and snuggled up next to his brother.

Matthew's face was completely red, he couldn't believe what was happening! One minute he was having hot passionate sex with his lover and the next minute he had his twin clinging to him with his boyfriend sprawled on the floor. It was clear by Gilbert's expression that he was not happy about his little cock-block, but the sympathetic look his Canadian sent at him caused the red-eyed nation to wrap a sheet around himself and leave the room.

"Al… Could you get up for a sec. so I can-" Alfred cut him off, his face pressed into his brother's shoulder, "Chill out Mattie, I've seen you nude before…" With a heavy sigh Matthew relaxed and allowed his brother to hug him. After a while Matthew had to ask, "What's going on Al? This is pretty weird. And awkward. What could be so important that you'd burst into my room while I'm-I'm…" "Banging the Prussian?" Mattie's face turned completely red at the comment, couldn't he have put it a little more modestly!?

"So… how was it?" Alfred asked suddenly, his head still resting on the Canadian. Matthew sighed as his twin tried to avoid the subject of his own problem, but he wasn't getting off that easily. "I swear if this has ANYTHING to do with Japan-" Alfred shook his head, he REALLY didn't want to talk about this now… his little plan had back fired big time. The little Asian seemed to be so possessive and clingy, and wanted to move way too fast. Looking at him you'd never expect this kind of behavior, but every time Alfred turns around it seems like the raven tries to jump him!

It's not like he didn't find Kiku attractive because he did, but… he's not England. But wasn't that suppose to be a good thing? He just didn't know anymore, the only thing keeping him sane right now was clinging to his brother for dear life. His emotions and thoughts seemed to be even worse than they were before! This was such a fucking bad idea… With a deep heavy sigh, Alfred finally released the slim Canadian, sliding off of the bed he went to the door before calling over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go take a walk around the city… I'll see you later…" Matthew sat up to say something but his brother was already gone…

Alfred walked down the brick road, absentmindedly kicking the pebbles in his way. He paused taking in the view of the city, it was beautiful and made him feel homesick… With a sigh he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and continued to walk, it was obvious the American was overly distracted for he didn't even notice when someone came behind him and knocked him unconscious.

…..

It was unknown to Alfred how much time had passed but it felt like he had been asleep for days! There was a throbbing in his head and when he tried to move he realized he was tied to a chair… oh this was in no way helping to improve his mood. The first thought that popped into his head was, who the fuck could have done this? His question was soon answered when a door that he hadn't noticed before opened, and in stepped none other than the man that had been plaguing his head, ENGLAND.

"What the Fuck do you want?" the American bit out with as much venom as he could muster while giving his darkest and coldest death glare. The Brit sighed as he walked closer to his former lover, "Alfred, and yes I'm calling you bloody ALFRED, we have to talk." Alfred rolled his eyes and ignored the other blonde. "Look at me." Arthur commanded, stepping closer to his captive. "Bite me." Alfred snarled. A dark smirk over took the Brit's features, making him look so much like that Pirate Captain he use to be. "Bite you?" leaning forward he breathed against his ex-lovers neck before whispering into his ear seductively, "Is that an invitation?"

Feeling the Englishman's hot breath against his neck Alfred shivered involuntarily, a warm blush spreading across his face. "Have you missed me?" Arthur asked, using that sexy accent that always drove Alfred nuts to his advantage. "F-fuck off." the American tried to say with confidence but couldn't help the slight tremble. This caused the former Pirate to chuckle and grab the back of Alfred's hair, pulling the caramel blonde forward and crashing their lips together.

Alfred tried hard to ignore the fluttering in his stomach but he couldn't. Melting into the kiss he let out a soft moan, his eyes slowly slipping closed. The kiss was hard and passionate, filled with so much emotion it was driving the younger nation mad. In that moment Alfred forgot everything, France, the Allies, the Axis, Japan… It all faded away in that one moment.

Though it seemed the American was once again his, Arthur took no chances and left him tied to the chair. The younger nation twisted and wiggled, trying desperately to get free. Arthur simply shook his head and made a 'tsking' noise. "I'm sorry Alfred but I can not untie you." The American pouted, putting on his best puppy dog face. "No. I need you to listen to me alright?" Alfred nodded his head, now under the Brit's spell (figuratively). "When you walked into that meeting room and saw Francis on top of me, it was not at all what you thought it was." At the sound of the Frenchies name Alfred seemed to regain his senses his dark scowl from earlier returning. "Oh? Then tell me ENGLAND, what was it?" Arthur flinched at the use of his countries name, but he didn't even get a chance to answer before Alfred went into a completely senseless rant. The only thing the Brit could understand out of the whole thing were multiple curse words.

It was honestly really irritating the emerald eyed blonde. Why did the idiot even ask for an explanation if he wasn't going to listen!? So with a low growl England grabbed a hold of America's face and placed another rough kiss on the younger's mouth. This time Alfred began to resist, trying to move his head to detach the Englishman form his lips. He was frozen however when he felt a hand move down to his lap. Alfred tried to close his legs but was unable when a strong knee was pushed between the two of his. Heat immediately began to rise in his cheeks and… in _other_ places as well.

"E-England, s-stop…" Alfred panted as the Brit's mouth moved down to ravish his neck, biting down and sucking on the soft flesh leaving marks in his path. Alfred let out a soft moan when Arthur reached an especially tender spot right over the American's pulse point. "Looks like I still have the magic touch~" Arthur whispered against the abused neck. "S-shut u-up and let me g-go!" But Alfred's breathy protests where soon silenced by a loud moan as the British male slipped a hand down his pants and squeezed. The former Empire licked his lips and smirked sexily down at his captive.

…

"Um… h-has anyone seen Alfred?" Matthew asked the other Axis members. "Nein, ve haven't." Ludwig answer, "Sorry birdie, haven't seen him since he interrupted us zis morning." Okay, now Matthew was getting a little worried, his brother had gone for a 'walk' almost ten hours ago… Japan sat silently, staring at the backdoor. With a soft, uncharacteristic growl, Matthew stormed out the backdoor. If it wasn't for that stupid Asian his brother would've never left!

….

Alfred let out a long deep moan as Arthur continued to play with him. His white shirt had been ripped open revealing his strong and toned sun kissed chest which seemed to be a lighter shade, no doubt because of the lack of sunshine he'd had while in Germany, and his brown uniform pants had been slipped down over his thin but strong hips displaying his now aroused manhood. Alfred's face was bright red with embarrassment and anger, still tied to the chair he was unable to do anything to stop the Brit. The part that made him even angrier was… he didn't WANT it to stop…

The caramel blonde bit down on his lip harshly, trying hard to resist the urge to moan the other's name. "Come now Alfred," Arthur began, licking his former colonies neck slowly, "Say my name~" Alfred shook his head back and forth, not wanted to so much as open his mouth for fear that it would slip out. Arthur gave a fake pout as he began to pump his ex-lovers length, "Say it." the Brit insisted, giving the blue eyed boy a gentle squeeze. Alfred whimpered softly, increasing the pressure on his lip until blood began to drip down his chin.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Alfred, why must you be so reckless? Now I'll have to bandage you up." The Briton left the room only for a moment before returning with what looked like a First Aid Kit. "Now, let Doctor Kirkland take care of that for you." he said in a very flirtatious tone. Alfred turned away as Arthur straddled his lap and began to clean his abused lip. Alfred hissed in pain and tried to move away, staining hard against his bindings. All attempts where failed however as the ropes refused to break or even fray. "Alfred, quit struggling, You are only going to hurt yourself" Arthur said as his kissed Alfred's doctored lip, "There, all better." The American growled at the Brit, a growl that soon turned into a loud rather high-pitched moan as Arthur returned his attention to Alfred's throbbing member.

As his hand worked at the younger's erection Arthur's tongue began to trail down Alfred's neck, chest, and stomach. This surely was not what Arthur had planned on when he kidnapped the other blonde, but he wasn't complaining, and by the sounds the young American was making at the moment he wasn't either. Alfred's eyes fell half lidded as the tongue on his stomach began to go lower. Panting hard Alfred's back arched and his hips jerked as Arthur's warm tongue came in contact with his hard lower region.

Texas had slowly began to slip down Alfred's nose as he began to sweat. Casting his gaze upwards Arthur removed the glasses from the American's face, looking into those deep blue eyes once more. As he began to breathe harder Alfred decided to give up trying to escape, too far lost in the pleasure being presented to him from his former lover. Just as Alfred had resigned himself and began to melt into the touch of the sexy Englishman fondling him there was a loud banging on the door leading into the room. It sounded as if someone was desperately trying to break it down. Arthur scowled as he turned his head away from Alfred's lap to look over at the door, that not a moment later, burst open.

….

The sight before him shocked the blonde Canadian. He had looked all over for his brother, and here he was, in this room, half dressed and tied to a chair while England gave him a blowjob. For a second Matthew had thought he'd gone crazy but with a blink he realized that nope, this was real. He noticed that his brother's face was flushed, most likely from the events that had occurred before he knocked down the door, and now also from embarrassment. Matthew began to make his way over to his twin only to be stopped by Arthur. "No Matthew. I wont let you take him from me." He stated calmly making the Canadian raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry to tell you this Arthur, but you don't have a choice in the matter." he stated surprisingly calm. He tried to move around the Brit only to be stopped by a strong hand shoving him backward. Matthew's eyes narrowed after regaining his balance, he was not in the mood to deal with some possessive bitchy Brit. So without any effort whatsoever, Matthew's fist crashed into said bitchy Brit's face. It may not look like it, but Canada was just as strong as his twin was.

Now with Arthur out of the way Matthew untied his still flustered brother. "Chill out Al. I've seen you nude before." he smiled, helping to pull his brother's pants up. "You okay?" he asked softly as he wrapped an arm around his brothers back to support him. "Y-yeah…" he was more embarrassed than anything really… So with one last glance back at his former British lover, Alfred let Matthew lead him away…

_**Another chapter done, I don't really like how this one began but I think the ending was alright… I hope. Well I'm not use to writing sexy scenes and letting other people read them so it's probably a little awkwardly written… hopefully I can get over the embarrassment and write a really good sexy time chapter~ Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it really makes me happy! ^^ my next update my take a while because prom is coming up but I'll try to get chapter 8 done ASAP~ With that said,**_

_**Cheerio~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AHH! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy! Here it is, another chapter! Warnings of OOC-ness, bad language and rape. Not graphic but still, it may upset some people (like me TT_TT). I cried a little while writing it… Well thank you to everyone for your support and review's they are very much loved ^^ It's not the best chapter but I hope you guys like it! Next chapter will be up soon I hope, I've already started writing it so fingers crossed! Sorry it's so short! Now, I'll let you get to the story, enjoy~**_

It was sometime later when England finally awoke. He looked around the dark room and saw that his beloved America was no longer there. The events from earlier that day came flooding back to him as he felt the throb in his eye. Why did people feel the need to knock his head off? Seriously, sooner or later someone was going to give him a brain hemorrhage he just knew it. With a heavy sigh he pushed himself up and off the cold floor, his heart as heavy as his guilt. He shouldn't have done that to Alfred, the boy was already pissed off at him enough, molesting him probably didn't help anything. Arthur slowly licked his lips, he could still barley taste Alfred. He didn't care what it took, no matter what. He would get his America back.

…

Matthew sat Alfred down softly on the Canadian's bed, pushing his brothers hair out of his face he could now clearly see his twin's misty tear filled eyes. The slightly smaller blonde pulled Alfred into a tight embrace, his paler hands slowly began to pet the others silky caramel locks that were still slightly damp with sweat. Besides the love bites across his skin and the overall trauma of being MOLESTED by his ex, Alfred seemed alright….Physically. "Al… we need to talk about this. Don't keep it bottled up like everything else…" Alfred sighed, he didn't want to talk about this now, he just wanted to forget about it…. But Matthew was right, if he kept anything else bottled up he was going to explode. "Kay…" was all he answered and the Canadian sighed in relief. "What happened?" he asked softly as he continued to pet his brother, now sitting down he pulled Alfred closer, almost to the point of his twin being in his lap.

"I can't remember much," he began, "One minute I was walking peacefully minding my own business, the next I woke up tied to a chair with Arth-England standing over me…" Matthew didn't miss the slip of Alfred almost using England's human name. "What happened after?" the Canadian asked, knowing that it would be best to get it off of his chest. "He… he whispered in my ear… then started doing things…. He touched, and licked, and… s-stroked me." Alfred couldn't help the heat that flooded to his face or the heat that began to build down stairs so to speak. Matthew stared at him for a minute before sighing.

"It's not wrong to get turned on by him…. He was your first love, your first everything really. So it's only natural to feel these things." these words seemed to calm the American down slightly. So… it was alright to lust for the British nation. With an even darker blush staining his cheeks Alfred couldn't help but to think of all the things that sexually attracted him to Arthur. His golden wheat hair that was oh so soft, those impossibly green eyes that shine brightly like jewels, that soft pale skin that reminded him of cream, even though it was riddled with scars of all the past battles the nation had faced he still looked like a god, and his hidden treasure that lay just below his pant line, how it felt when Arthur would top him and- OH MY GOD! "I gotta go!" Alfred yelled as he jumped up and ran from the room leaving a slightly shocked Matthew behind. Running as fast as he could to his own bedroom Alfred opened and then slammed his door shut and locked it behind him before looking down at his big problem. Man this sucked! Just thinking about the Englishman had gotten him hard as a fucking rock!

"Not good…" he whispered. "What's not?" Alfred just about jumped out of his skin as a voice behind him rang out in the once silent room. He slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with none other than his little Japanese, could he call Kiku his boyfriend? "K-Kiku! W-what are you doing in here!?" the blonde asked in clear embarrassment. He attempted to hide his problem by interrogating the raven haired man but unfortunately for him, Kiku was not distracted by the question. His dark brown eyes locked on Alfred's stiff groin.

"I was looking for you." the Asian man answered, his eyes never leaving the obvious bulge in the American's pants. "W-what's the matter Kiku? W-why are you looking at me like that?" the Japanese man simply ignored him, stalking closer he pinned Alfred against the door. For being so short and rather small body Kiku was very dominating, and despite his height, build, and strength Alfred was very submissive.

A small whimper escaped the taller man as the raven pressed close against him, grinding their bodies together. The contact sent shivers up Alfred's spine and caused a soft moan to slip through his lips. "My, my Alfred-san. You are very aroused~" a soft kiss was placed against his neck, "What has gotten you so desperate for release?" lifeless brown eyes stared into bright blue making Alfred shift uncomfortably, as much as he was enjoying the contact he really just wanted to be alone.

He didn't want to hurt the mans feelings though, so he decided to answer his question with a simple, "I was thinking of someone special…" Kiku smiled softly, no doubt thinking that 'Someone Special' was himself. "How sweet." the Asian nation told him. Alfred felt horrible, but it wasn't as if he _told_ Kiku he was thinking of _him_, the raven had just assumed, so he wasn't technically lying…right?

"Come here Alfred-san." Kiku ushered the caramel haired boy over to the bed. Alfred swallowed hard, he _really _didn't want to do this. How did he go from being with his brother, to thinking of his ex, to getting a hard-on, to here about to be taken advantage of by the older nation? He'd never been with anyone but Arthur, to say he was scared was an understatement. He was fucking _terrified_!

Kiku pushed Alfred rather roughly onto the bed, pushing him down until he was lying flat on his back on the soft but firm bed. By this point Alfred was shaking, he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to be here, but there was nothing he could do as Kiku began to undress him, he was too frightened and too in shock to react.

His shoes where the first to go, next his jacket, then his uniform jacket, dress shirt, undershirt and then his military pants, Kiku continued to strip him down until he was left in nothing but his boxers. It was rather dim in the bedroom, thankfully, so Kiku was unable to see all of the hickies left behind by Arthur, who knows how he would have reacted to it.

The Asian smirked down at the shaking American as he began stroking the tent in his boxers. A bright pink blush spread across his face as a involuntary moan slipped out. Letting go, Kiku sat back and began to undress himself, each piece of clothing landing beside the American's on the floor. "K-Kiku… Can you p-please stop? I-I don't want to do this…" Alfred felt so weak when he begged but he had to try and stop this now. A look of lust shone in the Asian's usually dull eyes causing Alfred to shiver in apprehension and fear, it appeared as though nothing he had just said reached the other male. "Alfred-san…" he whispered, "W-what is it?" Alfred asked, trying his damndest to avoid looking at the older nations eyes.

Without warning though, Alfred's boxers where ripped down his legs and thrown to the floor and with no pause or any type of preparation the Japanese man slammed himself into the younger male. A hand clamped down over his mouth to keep Alfred from screaming as tears began to stream down his pale-flushed face. "Shh, Alfred-san, it will soon feel good~" Alfred shook his head, a look of pure agony on his face. A whimper escaped around the hand over his mouth as the Asian began to move rather roughly in and out of him. With a muffled cry Alfred began to squirm, desperate to be free of this pain. Kiku was unexpectedly very strong but using all the strength he could muster Alfred managed to shoved the older nation off of himself.

With a painful heart wrenching sob America jumped off the bed and quickly yanked his pants on and half ran-half limped to the door. He fumbled with the lock slightly before ripping it open and quickly stumbling down the hall to his brothers room.

…

Gilbert and Matthew's make out session was cut off as a loud banging came from outside the bedroom door. With an angry sigh Gilbert released the Canadian, climbed off the bed and went to the door. Unlocking and jerking it open he glared at the young American who had interrupted them yet again but once he looked at Alfred's face stained with fresh tears, his body raking with sobs and his terrified expression Gilbert asked, "What happened?" Alfred ignored the Prussian, pushing past him to climb into his twins arms like a small child would their mother's after a nightmare.

"Al? What happened?" the Canadian asked his sobbing brother. Alfred tried to take a deep breath but couldn't manage, he gasped and sobbed harder. Matthew gently stroked his twins back trying his best to calm him down. It took a while for Alfred to finally be able to speak, "J-Japan…" Matthew's eyes narrowed, "What did he do?" Al sniffled before telling his brother what had gone down. Mattie clinched and unclenched his fists, this was the last straw. Matthew stood up, gently letting go of his trembling brother and heading for the door. "M-Mattie… please d-don't leave me…" the Canadian looked back at his twin, who was once again sobbing uncontrollably. He had never seen Alfred so weak and helpless before, so ignoring the urge to go and kill the Asian, Matthew went back to comfort his brother…

The Canadian pulled his brother close and began to pet his damp hair softly, after a few silent moments Matthew moved away, handing Alfred one of his shirts he waited for the lighter blue-eyed man to slip it over his head. Once he was fully dressed Mattie helped Alfred stand, pulling him to the door he looked sadly over his shoulder at his lover. Gilbert nodded his head, not saying a word but offering a small reassuring smile to his birdie.

Alfred allowed Matthew to lead him away, limping slightly and trying so hard not to cry again. Matthew knew it would be far too dangerous to take Alfred to his own country and it would be far too easy for someone to find him, so he decided to take his brother somewhere else, somewhere where no one would think or know to look. He would take Alfred back Canada…

_**Again, sorry for the Shortness of the chapter! Like I said at the beginning sorry for not updating sooner! The End of Course Test's are next tomorrow! GYAAAA! Well there you go, sorry for the traumatic and horrible chapter. I don't even know where this idea came from, one minute I'm sitting in Math class the next I'm writing poor Alfie being raped by Japan TT_TT I have a twisted mind… Anyhoooo, thank you for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think. Until next time,**_

_**Cheerio~ **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone, sorry it's been so long! I've had so much work piled up lately and with this being the last week of school I've had exams all week! Well Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it, I did my best to get all the historical stuff right. I hope I did or my history teacher would kill me TT_TT Anyway, the quote that America uses, or slightly uses just re-worded, was taken from President James Monroe where he said, "**__Europe should stay out of the western hemisphere" __**in 1823.**__**Sorry for the spoiler X3 Anywho I'll let you get to the story now! Enjoy~**_

Alfred lay curled up on Matthew's couch blankly staring at the black television screen in front of him. Yesterday's events were running wild through his head. He had felt so defenseless, he hated feeling like that! He was the hero damnit! Matthew had told him to break out of the Axis, to pull out of the war, and after hours of arguing he had agreed. He would be sending out the message soon, telling the whole world to basically 'Fuck Off' and leave him out of their stupid problems. In just a few hours he'd break ties with Europe and become a neutral nation. Following his brother, Matthew would also pull out, he didn't want to be forced by the Axis to harm his twin…

The hours ticked by and before he knew it Alfred had to give his speech. He stood in front of the camera's and microphones that would broadcast this all over the world, so taking a deep breath he began. The speech wasn't long, just enough to catch attention and get the point across. He ended the speech with a message to Europe, telling them all to "Stay the fuck out of my Hemisphere!" He stepped down form the podium and that was the end of it, until…

It was a quiet day, like any other since he had left his alliances behind. Peacefully Alfred sat relaxing at his vacation home in Hawaii, simply basking in the warmth of his island state. Then he felt it, a searing pain that shot through his body causing him to double over in pain. He let out a loud ear splitting scream, causing the caretakers to run out to the front porch to check on him. Hacking slightly he said in a rushed voice, "Get to the shelter! NOW!" they stood there stunned for a moment before doing as they were told and running to the bomb shelter that Alfred was thankful he had decided to build. Just as they closed the door a loud sound blared out and the house began to shake. Alfred gritted his teeth in pain, heading away from the house he went to follow the source of the sounds. He knew before he even saw it, before he even smelt it, Pearl Harbor was being bombed, America, _HE_ was under attack.

Knowing his helpers would be okay in the underground safe house he made his way down towards the harbor, trying hard to avoid being shot by the Japanese soldiers that were flying above him. "Fuck!" America exclaimed as a bullet clipped him in his left shoulder. He ducked behind an abandoned house as a barrage of ammunition was shot at him. He waited for the kamikazes to pass before he took off toward the harbor once more. Alfred made it to the airbase, quickly racing over to one of the planes he instructed his men to help him get it ready before he took off…

…

Matthew was officially freaking out. The radio transmission had gone off signaling that his twins plane had been shot down. The Canadian was currently out on the ocean searching desperately for his brother and the fallen air craft. It was nowhere to be found, there was no trace of his brother at all. Tears began to swell up in the blondes eyes as more seconds, then minutes, then hours passed with no sign of the caramel blonde…

Japan wound up taking heavy damage as the United States formed a counter attack before the other country could regroup or react. All of America was pissed, their beloved country, their children, brothers, uncles, husbands, sisters, wives where now gone. _((sisters and wives being the nurses that helped out in WWII that were killed when Pearl Harbor was bombed as well as the medical center where they were treating the injured soldiers.)) _Japan's Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto had nicked named America, 'The Sleeping Giant' Saying, "I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve."

…

No one had heard from or seen Alfred since the attack on Peal Harbor, his plane had never been found nor had his… body. England had yet to accept the fact that Alfred was gone and defiantly not considering the potential death or his love, Canada however, was in a state of utter grief. Prussia had left Germany to go and comfort his 'Little Birdie' allowing him to simply cry himself out as the albino held him close. Needless to say, it had a devastating effect on the two nations, even Gilbert felt bad, mostly though because his lover was so effected and broken…

More time passed and the war raged on with still no sign of Alfred. The American people however had risen up and helped the Allies greatly. Soon the war ended and a unsteady peace was brought about between the nations, though Britain and Canada were still on bad terms with Japan…Time brought about more pain as Arthur searched mercilessly for his American, never taking a break aside from working out his political problems and then it was back out of the ocean. Matthew though, was slowly giving up all hope of ever seeing his happy, loving twin again…

Then it happened, while stopping off on a small island Arthur saw it, hanging from a tree branch, Alfred's beloved bomber jacket.

The former Empire ran swiftly over to the tree and snatched the piece of clothing up, cradling it in his arms. He looked around frantically for any other sign of his caramel colored love, but there was none. "There has to be…" Arthur tried to reason. This jacket, HIS jacket, smelled too fresh of the American's sent to be just left there for two years by it's self… There was a rustling in the trees and Arthur looked up just in time to be tackled to the ground by a blur. Using his former pirate instincts Arthur began to fight back, landing a right hook in, what he assumed was an animals, face.

He wasn't quite sure what was attacking him but it was damn vicious, clawing and biting him. It was far too strong to push off so bringing his leg up, he kneed the thing in it's gut, well he though it was a gut.

The animal yelped and then whimpered and groaned as it rolled off of the short blonde nation. Arthur jumped to his feet preparing for another attack, but when he looked down at the thing that had attacked him he saw it wasn't a thing at all… it was Alfred. The American was lying on the ground in pain as he curled into a ball, his hands between his legs. The gut that Arthur had rammed his knee into wasn't a gut at all, it turns out… he had kneed Alfred right in the balls. Gasping in shock at not only finding his lost love alive but also putting him in the worst pain a man can go through.

Arthur rushed to the blonde's side, "A-Alfred! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" the shouting of the foreign voice caused Alfred to jump in shock and go on the defense, hitting the British Nation in the face he ran off toward the trees, leaving Arthur lying there holding his now bleeding nose. "Hemorrhage!" he yelled to no one, seriously, one day he was going to have one. Once again he had been hit in the face and left to lie on the ground all alone…

…

He didn't understand, who was that blonde thing? What was he doing here? Alfred made his way back to the make-shift camp he had built. It consisted of a fire pit, a make-shift bed, and a tent like structure to keep the rain off of him and his camp. Said camp was built against a large mountain like stone structure to stop the strong winds that ripped through sometimes and so he had a coverage from all sides but the front. This way he could see anything before it could sneak up on him. Alfred had been living here for over two years but to him, it felt more like eternity.

The caramel blonde, who now looked more like a brunette because of all the dirt that was caked in his once shiny silk hair, made his way to his fire-pit. He struck two rocks together repeatedly before they sparked just right and created a small campfire. With the fire now going he set out to prepare the fish he had caught to eat for lunch. He turned to face what looked to be a… coconut? It had deep scratches above two of the holes that seemed to be eyes, the scratches looking strangely like thick eyebrows… Straw was sprouted all over the top of it looking as if it had… hair.

"I saw the weirdest thing today…" he told the coconut, "There was a man… near the beach… he has my clothing…" he continued on as if the thing were alive and listening to him. He paused for a moment as if it were telling him something, he nodded his head in understanding. "You're right Iggy, I'll wait till night fall then go get it back, night is the best time to attack."

…

Arthur sat there stunned, Alfred was actually TALKING to a COCONUT! Had the boy gone insane!? Well, now that he thought about it he had been missing for over two years… with no contact with anyone… all alone and isolated… Dear Lord he _had _gone crazy! He was talking to a fruit! A fucking FRUIT! "Oh America…" the Brit whispered sadly. He moved silently closer, setting the jacket down on a branch and moving away quietly.

…

A soft snapping sound caught Alfred's attention, he turned around sharply searching for any sign of the intruder. He saw nothing, about to write it off as being a small animal until… there it was, hanging from a tree branch, his tattered old jacket… Though now it only served as a blanket on the cold nights seeing as it was far to hot to wear during the day.

The heat being the reason the only thing Alfred wore during the day was his old white (now a dirty sort of off white) ripped t-shirt and tattered ripped up military pants. It was especially warm today, causing America to be in nothing but his pants that were rolled up to his knees.

On this island he rarely put his other clothes on unless it was raining or night time… Seeing his jacket/blanket lying there gave both comfort and unease. He knew now that his new enemy had been right behind him, which caused the unease. But this new enemy had not attacked him, and had given his jacket back, just who was this person…?

_**If you've seen the movie and you've guessed it, yes I used the idea for Alfred's coconut friend from the movie 'Cast Away' To anyone who wants to make a mean comment or try to correct me I'll tell you right now that YES a coconut is a fruit, I googled it. Okidoki. Let me know what you guys thought of this new chapter, Good? Bad? Okay? I love getting reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside and always make me smile~ What's gonna happen next? Any idea's? Who knows? More sexy scenes to come soon so yay for that. Quick question though, do you want to see a little PruCan in the next chapter or do you want to wait for the UKUS in the future chapters? Let me know please~!**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Cheerio~**_


End file.
